7 (X 5) minutes in unplanned heaven
by NyxxThat
Summary: The host club is having a party. Kyoya and Mori end up in an unexpected situation


"I can't believe I let that idiot convince me to go to such an unorganized event. and to think Those twins managed to convince me into drinkine Sake... how irresponsible and out of character of me" Kyoya thought to himself while sitting in the walk in closet

of his friends spare room.

Kyoya never liked parties, much less unorganized ones, lacking a point or purpose. Even tho he was hiding, Kyoya still had a vauge ides of What was going on, just based on what he was hearing. and by the sounds of it, someone had ruined Honey's cake. Soon he heard a bunch of feet rush passed bht before he knew it, the closet door was being slide open by no less than Takashi Morizuka.

"so it was Mori who ruined Honeys cake, how intersting" Kyoya thought as he started to get up. However before the shadow king could get even a mere centimeter of the ground. The unexpected happened Mori, in efforts to get more comfortable in the tight space. Had accidently placed his hand right between Kyoyas legs, brushing ever so slightly against Kyoyas inner thigh.

Too embarrassed to move, Mori stayed exactly how he was. However, he decided to look down at Kyoyas face. Curious to see how the Shadow King was reacting to the situation. To his surprise Kyoyas face had developed a light blush. His facial expression on the other hand, was more a mixture of shock and disgust? Or maybe it was shock and annoyance? With little light comming in from the edges of the closet door, it was hard to tell. Either way, the Shadow King did not look happy.

Having now gotten out of his embarrassed state, Mori ever so slowly, started to move his hand away. But before he could get very far Kyoya had slammed his legs shut, capturing Mori's hand between them. Confused Mori looked down at his captures face expecting to see anger. However what he saw confused Mori even more. He saw a mix of confusion and desire. Two emotions he's never seen on the Shadow kings face before.

Kyoyas p.o.v

"what is this…" Kyoya thought to himself, sure he'd been aroused before, but never around anyone and surely not due to another male. Without realizing it, he found himself trapping the other males hand between his legs. Looking up he saw Mori staring at him, his usual blank expression now bore hints of confusion. Not knowing what else to do, he released Mori's hand. Looked Mori in the eyes, then looked down at his crotch. Hoping Mori would get the hint.

Mori p.o.v

Mori followed Kyoyas gaze, surprised to see the sudden tightness of Kyoyas pants "could this be a hint" he wondered. Not having anything to loose, he decided to go for it. After all, It WAS his fault Kyoya was like this. With little hesitation, Mori lightly stroked the slight bulge with the back of his knuckles. Kyoya tensed in response but didn't protest. Mori took this as a green light and continued stroking Kyoyas bulge with the back of his knuckle.

Looking down he saw Kyoyas face was now beat red. Shocked at seeing the club's Shadow King looking so flustered, He stoped what he was doing. Which caused Kyoya to let out a small sigh of frustration. He gave Mori a glare from the side and was about to say something but before he could, his thin cold lips were met with Mori's warm ones. The kiss was no more than a brief peck and yet it cussed the blush on Kyoyas face to deepen. "shh" Mori whispered a mere centimeter from Kyoyas face. Before anything else could be said or done, Mori unzipped Kyoyas pants, releasing some pressure on the Shadow kings erection.

The sudden action made Kyoyas eyes grow wide. Mori could noe hear the Shadow Kings heart, it was beating rather fast which. For some reosn was encouraging to Mori. He began to stroke Kyoyas bulge over top of his black and grey checkered boxers. With less fabric between them, Kyoyas erection began to grow.

Kyoyas p.o.v

"it never occurred to me that Mori would be so okay with something like this. With me of all people…" he thought to himself trying to hard to suppress a moan. Mori was going at an agonizingly slow pace, yet he found himself enjoying it. Maybe it was because he was gay after all, or atleast bisexual. Or maybe it was the simple fact that it was someone else's hand for once. Either way, the experience was surprisingly enjoyable. Lost in thought he didn't notice the loss of contact. Mori had started unbuttoning his shirt. His lightly callused warm hands sent a shiver down Kyoyas spine just then a quiet "hnnnnn" escaped the Shadow kings lips. The shallow noise caused a sudden tightness in Mori's own pants. So tight it caused Mori s pants to pop open. Both men froze and looked at each other.

Mori's eyes went wide and a light pink now lay on Mori's cheeks. Kyoya couldnt help but stair. He would have liked to say he was staring at the older bod5sys face, but the truth was. He was staring at the bulge in Mori's pants. The tip threatening to poke out of Mori's boxers with just one wrong movement. Breaking the tension, Mori quickly and calmly slipped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt. Kyoya was admittedly impressed with the slight before him. But he'd never say it. Within a split second Mori had finished taking Kyoyas shirt of and was now leaving a trail of kisses down Kyoyas chest. He stoped at the waist line and looked sup at Kyoya silently asking for permision. Kyoya nodded and Mori ever so slowly pulled down the Shadow kings boxers. Leaving kyoya now fully exposed.

Mori very gently licked down Kyoyas member from head to the end of the shaft. A low sigh left Kyoyas lips as Mori continued to lick up and down Kyoyas shaft. Until it was completely coated in Mori's hot saliva. Somewhere during this Kyoyas hand ended up very gently playing with Mori's hair. Mori then pulled the Shadow King down and underneath.him. Mori now laying half on top.of Kyoya, reached down an grabbed Kyoyas member with slight force. The change in pressure earned a quiet gasp from Kyoya. Mori's large hand began pumping slowly at first and then gradually faster. Kyoya breathing became rigid and his glasses fogged up.

Determined, Mori was now doing everything he could to bring the Shadow King to his climax. All to no avail. "how is this possible" Mori thought to himself as be began to leave sweet gental kisses up and down Kyoya's jaw and neck. Kyoya was qonsitantly moaning at this point. It was quiet and even still it was making Mori's neglected erection throb. That did it. The tip of Mori's member was sticking out of his boxers and touching the soft skin of Kyoyas abdomen. This didn't go unnoticed by kyoya who saw the now tortured look in Mori's eyes.

For whatever reason this sparked something in Kyoya. He reached down and ever so swiftly removed Mori's boxers in one fluid movent. Looking down, Kyoyas eyes went wide with shock, Mori's member was impossibly Large. He had atleast good inch and a half on Kyoyas 6.5" which would make Mori out to be 8 inches in total, assuming Kyoya was correct in his assumptions. With a shaking hand the Shadow King reached out and stroked Mori's member. Mori shivered at the touch of Kyoyas soft cold hands but enjoyed the sensation. No longer shaking, Kyoya slowly started to pump Mori, until he couldn't take anymore. In a split second Kyoya was pinned to the floor and being feverishly kissed all over.

Until eventually reaching Kyoyas member. Without hesitation, Mori brought it to his lips and gently sucked on just the head at first and then little by little until taking entire length between his lips. While continuing to bob up and down at a rather fast pace. Kyoya starts to writher under Mori And his breathing becomes rather rigid. After a minute or so Mori decided to try a new tactic. He spreads Kyoyas legs and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Without question Kyoya starts to suck in Mori's fingers, almost instantly they are completely coated in saliva and Mori pulls his fingers out of his mouth and brings them down toward Kyoyas entrance. Realizing what's about to happen and getting slightly Kyoya starts to protest but instead he cries mori's name "m-Mori senpai!" kyoya said in a mix of pain and pleasure. After gently thrusting in and out for a bit. Mori adds a second finger and then a third. After a few minutes Mori starts to doubt he will ever make Kyoya finish. But then a thought occours … without warning, Mori covers Kyoyas mouth with one hand and positions himself over Kyoyas still wet member, with the other.

Kyoya swallows in anticipation as More lowers himself onto his friends erection. At that money Kyoyas eyes roll back I to his head as he lets out a muffled cry of pleasure against Mori's hand. Being confident that this will finally do the trick, Mori smiles and brands to ride kyoya hard and fast. The shadow kings own hands found there way to Mori's large, thick member and began to pump in time with Mori's thrusts. Soon enough both boys felt a tightening in there stomach. "Mori… i-i'm….reaching….the...point… o-Uh-uh- uhhhhHhhHhh" Kyoyas hot seed filled Mori before he could finish his sentence. This pushed Mori over the edge and brought on his own climax. His seed coating both himself and the Shadow King. Panting he rolled off and licked kyoya clean. He was looking for his own shirt to clean the mess off but before He found it, He found himself pinned to the floor by the smaller boy.

Mori could have easily gotten out of Kyoyas grasp but he didn't want to, everything was so strange, it was kind of nice to be the bottom again. He paid no mind to Kyoyas tongue carefully licking and cleaning Mori's body. Kyoya kissed Mori very gently before collecting his clothes and standing up to get dressed. After both boys were decent Kyoya thanked Mori for a decent time. But before he could leave the closet, Kyoya pulled him back "And Mori? This didn't happen. Understood?" kyoya said with his usual smug grin on his face. Mori grunted and noded his head in agreeance. They then both left the closet at separate times and rejoined the rest of the party. And no one ever found out about what happened in the closet. Well, no one but Haruhi who figured it out shortly after Mori disappeared. They were gone for 35 minutes after all.


End file.
